


Run

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Series: Inktober 2017 [11]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Agron-Centric, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inktober 2017, M/M, Very Implied
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: Es todo acerca de las elecciones que toman.





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> Parte 11 del Inktober! super tarde pero, gente! ya tengo pc y no voy a abandonar esta cosa!

_****_Es todo acerca de las elecciones que toman, Agron decide un día ir a la guerra y arrastrar a su hermano con él, los dos inmaduros, buscando emociones que no van a encontrar en su villa a un lado del río cuidando ovejas y envejeciendo con esposas a su lado.  Ambos son heridos en batalla, tomados como perros callejeros y vendidos para ser esclavos de los putos romanos.

Agron y Duro deciden ser parte de la loca revolución orquestada por el lunático hombre al que todos llaman Spartacus, el que trajo la lluvia. Ambos pelean, como siempre lo han hecho, cuidando la espalda del otro, golpeando y matando sin pensar en otra cosa. Es entonces cuando Duro toma la decisión de protegerlo y muere en sus brazos, como ningún hermano pequeño debería morir. No entonces, cuando ya habían ganado su libertad pagando su cuota en sangre romana.

Agron decide seguir a Spartacus en su búsqueda de venganza y libertad, para Agron es todo acerca de la venganza y de saciar la sed de sangre que lo llena hasta el último poro de su piel. Spartacus se preocupa por la salud de su amigo más leal y sus hombres temen estar viajando con una bestia sin mente. Agron termina casi perdiendo su humanidad.

Spartacus toma la decisión de no matar al perro sirio y ¡oh, Júpiter! Esa es la mejor decisión que alguien podría haber tomado jamás. Nasir, el pequeño sirviente corporal que no sabe de otra cosa además de servir y complacer es mucho más que eso.

Es desafiante, siseando a todo el que se le oponga, es leal y amable, tomando la decisión de arriesgar su vida por personas a las que no conoce. Es entonces que Agron decide abandonar al perro sirio y a Spartacus, una decisión de la que se arrepentirá toda la vida, sin importar cuanto tiempo pase y cuantos otros errores cometa, porque la imagen de Nasir, pálido y casi muerto, no se borrará de su mente con el paso de tiempo. No se borrará de su mente nunca.

Nasir es hermoso y mortal. Cada día lo es más, con el paso del tiempo. Agron no puede esperar a ver en que se convertirá cuando finalmente sea libre, especialmente ahora, que es prácticamente perfecto. Moviéndose sigilosamente en el campo de batalla, tomando vidas y sonriendo mientras lo hace. Sin disgusto de la sangre y la muerte aun después de la batalla cuando Agron no puede esperar a limpiar la suciedad en sus cuerpos antes de tomar a Nasir en sus brazos.

Nasir toma la decisión de ser libre, dueño de su propio cuerpo, su destino y sus deseos. Agron decide honrar esa decisión aunque les cueste la vida a ambos. Sin importar nada Agron no parará hasta que ambos sean libres del yugo romano, ya sea más allá de las montañas, o en el calor de la batalla cuando ninguno de los dos pueda levantar su arma contra el enemigo o entonar la voz para maldecir a otro romano.

Así que cuando Agron debe tomar la decisión entre correr del campo de batalla para luchar otro día en la cruzada de Spartacus o unirse a su amado en una batalla ya perdida para ambos, la elección le resulta clara como el día.

Nasir le regala una última sonrisa cuando el Germano decapita a un hombre para tomar su lugar junto al sirio.

Lanza y espada unidas en la búsqueda de sangre romana, sin piedad, sin miedo. Agron sonríe de vuelta, todo dientes afilados y jadeos cansados.

Júpiter mismo puede intentar separarlo de Nasir. Agron lucharía contra él también.


End file.
